


Sammy, I've a Feeling We're Not in Kansas Anymore

by DaniiRebel



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, okay I lied it is mostly AU to them that is, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniiRebel/pseuds/DaniiRebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Castiel accidently get trapped in our universe where their life is a TV show, but unlike the universe in 'The French Mistake' everyone seems to get along great. If that wasn't enough to deal with, Cas has picked up prayers from a scared female who appears to have become an angel the same night they got trapped. Now they have her to take care of without attracting too much attention from the wrong people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a full description of the angel lore I am using for this story, please reference my work "My Angel Lore". It should prevent any confusion about my angels.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1448653

April 14, 2014

The sky was rumbling and you could hear the electricity crackling in the atmosphere. If you were within a twenty mile radius of either Richmond, Virginia or Niagara Falls that night, you would have felt the tremors of what felt like an earthquake as a young human female in Virginia found an angel's Grace shoved inside her and bound to her soul while three men appeared out of nowhere and found themselves sitting on the ground by the top of the falls.  


\-------------------------------------------------

“Cas, where are we?” the taller man with shaggy hair asked the shorter man in a trench coat.  
“At the top of a waterfall,” the man named Cas replied.  
“Castiel, we know that. Sam wants to know what state we are in…” the final man said, standing up.  
“I believe we are at the top of Niagara Falls in the state of New York, but there are some things wrong with it,” Cas, or Castiel, replied.  
“Wrong with it,” Sam, or the tallest man, prompted.  
“Yes. During the apocalypse a couple of these rocky outcroppings broke off and formed a wing-like rock formation at the bottom of the falls, yet they are still in their pre-apocalypse locations,” Cas replied, his face one of concentration and slight confusion.  
“Cas, you don’t think that you brought us to that alternate universe where our life was a TV show.” Sam asked, his brother Dean looking over sharply at Castiel as well.  
“It is possible, but not what I intended. I was transporting us to Europe where the ground wasn’t going to drop out from underneath us, but about halfway there I was pulled a different way. That is why we landed so roughly,” Castiel replied before freezing up and staring. Sam turned to look where Castiel was staring, but shook his head and looked at Dean when he saw nothing worrying.  
“He is probably on angel radio right now,” Dean said with a shrug, checking his gun and the other weapons he had on him as he waited. Sam shrugged and did the same.  


\------------------------------------------------

The young female groaned and clutched her chest as she sat up in bed, just barely awake. “What is wrong with me… am I dying,” she moaned quietly to herself as she bent over double with pain that came simultaneously from the center of her being and her back. As a wave of strange power rushed through her, she groaned, “No, not dying… changing…” Something so basic and primal within her, told her to get on her hands and knees and steel herself against some of the worst pain she had ever encountered. Within seconds of her doing so, it felt like something was shredding the skin on her back as it clawed its way out of her body. All she could do was sob into her pillow as the pain continued and blood dripped down her back and sides to fall on the bed beneath her.  
After what felt like hours of constant pain, she felt her back grow heavier as numbness took over, and she lay down. She soon grew uncomfortable from lying on her stomach and flipped over to lay on her side, only to jerk upright as she felt something hit the wall behind her. “It can’t be…” she mumbled as she reached over her shoulder to rub in between her shoulder blades. “Wings…” she murmured in shock as her hand ran through the feathers and over the new bones and muscle that came out of her back. “I’m an angel,” she mumbled before silently praying for help from whoever heard her.


	2. Well This Isn't So Different... Maybe...

April 16, 2014

Sam's POV

We pulled up in front of an unassuming split level house in the suburbs of Richmond and parked the Impala. We are still not sure how or why we are in this universe, but even more perplexing is the fact that not even five minutes after we landed, the Impala followed us. I however seem to be the only one concerned that an inanimate object followed us to this universe, one that we had left a good mile or more away from where Castiel flew us away from. Cas is too focused on this girl he has been talking to on the angel radio and Dean is just happy to have his baby to drive. Cas insisted that before we did anything else, we needed to go help this girl and has since hinted that helping might involve bringing her along for the ride. He, however, has not pushed us to drive fast or rush so I can't imagine she is in real danger. Cas cleared his throat and we both turned to look at him, waiting for him to explain what the plan was.

"She is expecting us. She is the only one in the house currently. The night that we arrived here, she became an angel. She has no memory of ever being an angel before and from what I understand the transformation was quite painful. Because she has no recollection of being an angel previously she has no idea how to handle her new powers or wings. This is why we are here. I need to teach her and help her gain proper control of her abilities. I was hoping we could take her with us as we go find out if the bunker exists in this universe, teaching her along the way. She would also be a great asset for us as we learn the differences between this universe and the one we existed in for so long," he said, looking at us expectantly.

"Dude, as long as she doesn't become a hindrance," Dean said as he slouched down in his seat; to anyone but the two of us it would look like he was completely at ease but he has never really had that luxury.

"Do you want us to come in with you," I asked, wordlessly giving my approval of the plan.

Cas shook his head and said, "No, I'll come and get you once I know how in control she is." I nodded and adopted similar posture to my brother, gently bumping his knee with mine in a wordless question. He nodded and sat upright, keeping a look out so I could drift into a light nap.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her POV

I groaned and rubbed my hands down my face tiredly as I sat up. Hiding that I was an angel was getting harder and harder to do. I tried to keep up the façade even to the point of going to work the day after it happened, but it didn't last very long. I had always been empathic and therefore struggled with all the emotions of everyone in the store during my shift, but now I was getting flashes of thoughts on top of the emotions. Needless to say, I went home early because I couldn't stop throwing up. As far as my family knows, I am just really sick and work knows that I am not coming back ever. I haven't left the house since that failed attempt and, with the exception of bathroom breaks, I haven't really left my bedroom either while my family is home.

Earlier today, however, I managed to convince them that it was okay to go on the two day vacation we had been planning for a couple months now and gave them a hug for probably the last time ever. The angel I have been talking to since it happened is coming today and he wants to take me someplace safer to train me, somewhere that we won't risk unaware human lives. I have been packing almost nonstop since my family left, with only one break that ended up being a nap. I looked at my mostly packed room and sighed. I've been planning on setting off on my own for a couple months now, but I didn't think it would be like this. I'd always thought there'd be a farewell party and an emotional good bye the next day, not me sneaking out with only note left to tell them I was okay and would call when I could.

I bit my lip and got up to finish getting ready. A couple of minutes later and I was in the shower, singing, as my bags settled downstairs by the front door. It felt good to have the water running through my dark blonde hair and down my five foot four inch frame, cleaning away all the dirt and sweat from packing. The only thing that would have made it more comfortable would have been if my, invisible but still there, wings weren't forcing me to stand in specific positions; seriously, I was feeling cramped as all heck in this bathtub. The angel had tried to teach me how to move my wings completely into their incorporeal state, but after I nearly did the exact opposite and almost made them completely corporeal we decided it was best to stop until I was someplace hidden. I got out of the shower and toweled off, gently shaking the water off my wings over the bathtub before pulling my clothing on. I had long since given up trying to figure out how my clothing could sit comfortably on my body without trapping my wings, but the second they encountered a wall or something else hard they were confined.

I jumped as I heard a knock on the front door; I had completely forgotten that he was coming soon. 'I'm coming' I thought-spoke to him as I tossed the towel into the hamper and ran to the door.

'Okay, take your time' he replied calmly. I smiled and opened the door, stopping midway through a hello wave as I saw Castiel, angel from the TV show Castiel. He sensed something was wrong and walked me to the couch, just in time for me to collapse on it.

"How... you're from a TV show. I've met the actor that plays you on TV... if I didn't know any better, I'd say that this was a prank, but these are too real," I said, obviously in shock as I reached over my shoulder to gently grab a wing in an attempt to reassure myself it was real.

"Well Dean and Sam aren't going to like that," Castiel sighed to himself.

"Dean... and Sam," I said, my eyes going wide at the mention of the brothers and looking around him for a glimpse of them.

"Yes, they are here. They are waiting outside for me to make sure you are in control," he said, obviously planning for some sort of fan girl attack.

"Oh... well yeah, I am in relatively in control, although my wings are cramping a bit from my position. I'm all ready to go if we just want to pack up and leave, do the introductions and getting to know each other on a hill where I can stretch my wings properly..." I said, trailing off at the end as I tried to decipher his expression.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," he said, obviously sensing something I wasn't as he jumped up and grabbed half my bags. "Have you ever flown or transported yourself to another location," he asked as I picked up the rest of the bags.

"No," I replied, his anxiety spreading to me.

"Okay, spread your wings and grab onto me. This might feel weird, but I guarantee it'll be exhilarating as well," he said and, once I done as he asked, there was a cool thrumming sensation and wind was rushing over my face and through my hair as my wings started automatically adjusting with his to keep us balanced. I laughed out loud and relaxed for the first time since that night, trusting my instincts and Castiel completely.

It was over almost too fast for my liking and we were standing on top of a quiet hill overlooking the surrounding countryside. Castiel set down my bags and said, "Until I get back with Dean and Sam, keep your wings tucked in and please don't venture to far from here. It would not do well for the farmer who owns this land to see you here," before disappearing. I tucked my wings back in against my back and settled down as comfortably as I could to wait for them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's POV

I saw Cas lead her into the house and give me a wave before closing the door. Satisfied that he had everything in control, I started looking around at the neighborhood as I wondered what types of supernatural baddies this universe had. It obviously had angels since Castiel still seemed to have all of his powers and this girl had just become one, but what else it had was still unknown.

After a moment I noticed that one of her neighbors was mowing the exact same strip of lawn over and over again, never taking his eyes off her front door. A second later, a girl on a bike pulled up next to the man and started talking to him. I waited until she was passing me and said, "Christo," under my breath. Right after I said it, she flinched and her bike swerved slightly. "Fuck, Sam wake up! Demons have been watching her house, we need to get out of here," I hissed as I started up Baby and pulled away. I felt a little pang of guilt as Sam woke up completely in an instant with his gun in his hand and immediately started looking for threats. I drove it from my mind though as focused on driving away without attracting attention from the demons.

We had made it to the highway before Cas appeared in our backseat, looking worriedly at us. "Dean noticed the demons while I was sleeping and we got out of there before I think they even realized we were there. Did you two make it out before anything happened," Sam replied to his unspoken question as he turned in his seat towards him.

"I heard you two drive away and we immediately booked it out of there. She is safe; I left her on top of a farmer's hill a couple miles out of the city. Turn left here," he said and started directing us to where she was.

As we pulled up to the bottom of the hill, he said, "You two should know, this world has a TV show about your lives as well, but I don't know how accurate it is. By the sounds of it though, it has a bigger following than the other alternate world... so it might make things a bit more difficult for us to stay hidden and continue to hunt."

"Really! What is it with our lives that attract such attention? It's not like it is enjoyable, or remotely happy," I groaned as we got out and started up the hill. I looked over at Sam to find him frowning as well.

"I don't know Dean, Sam, but she is a fan of the show so be prepared for her to act like she knows you already," Cas said softly as she came in view. We all stopped and watched her as she stared up at something; each of us watching her for, what was probably, completely different reasons. Cas was probably trying to figure out how to help her and how he was going to teach her what she needed to know. Sam was probably mentally preparing for a fan girl attack and maybe some backlash over his past choices if the TV show was accurate. Me, I was unashamedly undressing her in my mind. She was sexy, with striking blue eyes and shoulder length dark blonde hair; for as petite as she was, she had such natural and beautifully full curves. I watched as she stood up and started pacing impatiently and something in the way she carried herself told me I never wanted to be on her bad side, angel powers notwithstanding; she just exuded strength and power, every movement was both precise and graceful at the same time.

We all broke out of the trance at the same time it seemed, for we all started walking forward together.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Her POV

I stood up and started pacing, impatient and a bit worried. Castiel had left far too long ago for my tastes and something had spooked him earlier or I probably would have ridden with everyone to this hill instead of flying. I heard the thoughts of someone approaching and whipped around to look for them, barely hiding the blush that threatened to color my cheeks at the thoughts running through their mind. When I saw it was just Sam, Dean and Castiel, I relaxed and nearly shook my head at the elder Winchester before realizing that the writers might have gotten the brothers switched up a bit and instead of Dean being the porn fan it could just as easily be Sam.

"Hi Sam, hi Dean... It is nice to meet you two. My name is Caly. It is short for Calypso, but only my hippie parents call me that," I said, holding out a hand to both of them with a smile on my face. I don't think either of them were expecting that kind of greeting because they took a moment to respond in kind. Greetings aside, any chance at further conversation were nixed as Cas saw my wings relax and freaked.

"It is a good thing you haven't tried to fly before today," he said as he rushed around me and gently tapped the back of my head. "Spread them as wide as you can, but don't push it," he said gently. I nodded and spread them, sighing in relief as the muscles still tight with newness got to stretch completely for the only the second time ever. I heard Castiel sigh from behind me and looked over my shoulder, worried. "Everything is fine; you just have old patches of skin crusted to the feathers and spots of dried blood. I'll have you cleaned off in a moment," he said as he started running his hands over my wings, sending shivers of pleasure through me.

After a second my eyes popped wide open again and I moaned, "You aren't mated to anyone yet!"

He stopped and asked, "Why... am I mated in the show," obviously confused and curious.

"No, I just thought you might be... I guess I was mistaken," I replied softly.

"It is okay, Caly... do you want to see if we are mates while your wings are already outstretched," he asked gently, stepping closer to my back. I bit my lip and nodded, leaning back slightly. He chuckled softly and closed the rest of the distance between us, bringing the entire length of our wings together. I moaned at the rush that ran through me, aroused instantly. Despite the knowledge that we weren't mates now running through me, I still instinctively knew that both of us needed release and exactly how to find that release as only angels could. I cast a look at Sam and he picked up my bags and led Dean down the hill under the guise of getting packed up. As soon as their heads disappeared, I leaned further back against Castiel and closed my eyes, slowly bringing my soul bound Grace to where his Grace resided and started caressing his with mine, and letting parts of mine trickle into his and vice versa. "No, we don't know what this will do..." he moaned softly before shuddering under my Grace's touch and giving in.

After only a couple more moments of this, we both let out a cry and sank to our knees, panting and sated; our positions hiding damp spots on our clothing from our physical responses. I groaned as I shifted and felt the dampness clinging to me. He snapped his fingers and immediately the dampness was gone, on both of our pants. He stood up and helped me to my feet just before the brothers came rushing to join us. "We are okay," Castiel said calmly before either of them had a chance to ask.

"You mentioned mating," Sam said, immediately switching topics to all of our relief.

"Yes, angels mate for life and once they are mated, they show almost no interest in anyone else beyond a purely platonic love. Mates can be between any two angels, regardless of rank, or, rarely, between a human, of either gender, and an angel. Once mated, there is usually one child created although there have been exceptions. Technically, Nephilim are the offspring of a non-mated human and angel coupling; the offspring of a mated couple usually is human, but occasionally an angel is formed," Castiel explained.

"And how exactly does one find out whether they are mated to each other," Sam prompted, not too subtly geeking out.

"For a two angel pairing, they stand either chest to chest or one right behind the other and stretch their wings to their full length. Once they have done so, they bring their wings together and in the moment that follows they just instinctively know. Also, once they are mated, their wings will take on a slightly different hue of the color they took when they are fully grown. An angel to human pairing can be a bit more difficult to discover and, depending on how it is discovered, the knowledge can be a bit one sided. If the angel's human mate brushes up against their corporeal, or partially corporeal, wings like Caly's, the angel will instantly know but the human will not. As you can guess, that can get very awkward, very quickly. The other way of discovering is much more personal and intimate, but both the human and the angel receive the knowledge at the same time. Many times the second way is how an angel the discovered it the first way will reveal it to the human," Castiel said. I laughed as instinctively I guessed what the second way was.

"I think Cas is referring to sex, more specifically the post-orgasmic high..." I said a twinkle in my eyes. Castiel nodded and I nearly doubled over in laughter as Dean was suddenly completely interested in the conversation. I ended up doubling over, regardless, as my Grace suddenly felt like it was being ripped in two. After a moment I sighed and stood up, a hand on my stomach. "I'm okay guys; I just think I'm pregnant..." I said at the sight of their worried faces, my head cocked slightly in confusion.

"May I," Cas asked, his hand outstretched towards my stomach. I nodded and brought it to my stomach, replacing mine with his. "This might be a bit awkward," he warned before gently wrapping his Grace around mine. I closed my eyes and ignored the sensation of our Graces rubbing up against each other. After a moment more he retreated and said, "You need to find your mate soon or else that fledgling is doing to drain your Grace completely." I nodded and tucked my wings in close to my back, my hands coming to rest over my stomach as I worried my lip.

"So angels can get pregnant even when they aren't mated," Sam asked as he and Cas started walking down on the hill.

"Apparently, although I had always thought not," he replied before they were out of hearing range. I started walking after them, but Dean stepped in front of me.

"I want to find out if we are mates, if that is okay," he said, almost gently.

"Okay," I replied and took his hand.

He shook his head and said, "I want to find out the same time you do," and I could practically hear the unspoken ending to the statement, 'so that the truth can't be twisted or softened at all. Plus, it's sex!'

I nodded and said, "Tonight, or the next time we sleep in a motel. We'll find a way to distract the other two if you don't want them knowing and then we can find out."

He smiled and said, "We're stopping tonight, we'll eat quickly and you'll pretend to be sick but insist on not bothering on having everyone come back, and if it is okay I'd like to see your wings while we do it..."

I blushed and said, "I'll have Cas teach me how before dinner." He smiled and we walked down the hill together. Cas gave me a knowing look as we got into the car and I rolled my eyes, doing my best to settle my wings comfortably as we pulled away and drove off.


	3. Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I tried to make it worth it...  
> I hope you enjoy!

April 16, 2014 – Moments later

Her POV

Once we were all in the Impala and on the way to the motel, the guys started debating about mythology and lore, leaving Castiel and I able to talk without being overheard.

“Um… is Dean a smooth talker like he is portrayed in the show? Or is he shy?” I asked after I was sure Dean wasn’t listening.

“He is always flirting, even when he isn’t necessarily meaning to. Why do you ask?” he replied.

“I was expecting Dean to smooth talk his way into my pants earlier, but he was kind and rational and not what I was expecting…” I said with a shrug.

“I think he is still processing this change that has happened. The concept of other universes that were more than just a pocket universe created temporarily by an angel was one he never considered too seriously. The shock from it has toned him down considerably,” he said thoughtfully.

“Oh, well I guess that makes sense,” I replied.

Cas nodded and then said, “I will help you learn to shift your wings between planes once we get to the motel.”

“How,” I asked, confused but not particularly surprised.

“For all of his dislike of angels, Dean has always been fascinated by our wings. So if he is going to find out whether you two are mates, he is going to do so with sex while he can see your wings,” Cas replied frankly.

I nodded and fought the impulse to tell him that his depth of knowledge about Dean was one of the reasons I thought he was mated, opting instead to ask, “Have you ever tried to see if one of them is your mate?”

He shook his head and said, “When would I have? There never was time… we were always busy fighting something or we weren’t healthy.”

“Fair enough,” I replied before turning my head towards the window and watching the scenery go by.

Not too much later we pulled into a motel parking lot and got checked in. It was decided that the brothers would share a room and the angels would share the other room. We told the boys to go ahead and rest until dinnertime while Cas taught me how to shift my wings. Sam was a bit reluctant to miss out on watching me learn, but we were able to convince him that in the very least he should keep watch so Dean could sleep more deeply and we could concentrate fully on the lesson.

“So let’s see how you tried to make your wings completely incorporeal,” Cas said, once the brothers had left for their own room. I nodded and focused on picturing my wings entirely removed from my perception, only to flinch as a light bulb exploded behind me. “Okay, I figured out what you are doing wrong,” he said before starting to explain how to do it fix my method.

One hour later

“Oh they are beautiful!” I exclaim as I look at my fully corporeal wings in the mirror. They were big already, somewhere around twenty feet across, and pure white. They still had the downy softness of new feathers, but some of them looked less like fluff and more like fully formed feathers. Cas immediately started working on some spots that got a bit roughed up with my practicing. I smiled at him and said, "You don't have to do that. I don't think I'll be flying tonight and I barely notice it."

"But you plan on showing Dean tonight, correct?" He asked, cocking his head as he looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, that was the plan. However I doubt he'll care much if I have a couple rough spots," I replied.

"He probably won't, but our wings are a physical representation of our Grace. Any angel's fully grown wings will tell you everything you need to about that angel. Their strength, resiliency, rank and even breeding can be determined by the appearance of their wings. For example my wings are, for the most part, unyielding and were originally fairly hard. The almost perfect soldier. But then, as I spent more time with humanity, my wings started to soften. I became more understanding, but no less strong or resilient. I originally had just two wings, which made me an average angel, but one of the times that God brought me back he made me a Seraph and I was given the customary two pair of wings. Breeding can usually be told by the color of the wings. I was born of two angels so my wings are a pale blue. The four Archangels all had metallic wings. Most Seraphim have deep, rich colored wings. Basically showing any being, even angels, is essentially bearing your soul, your life story, to them and should never be taken lightly," he replied before going back to fussing over my wings.

“Oh, I… really?” I replied as my eyes widened, “What can you tell about me as an angel so far? What were Gabriel’s wings like? Or Michael’s? Or Lucifer’s? Or Balthazar’s?” After a beat, I calmed slightly and looked at our reflections in the mirror before saying, “Can I see yours?”

Castiel chuckled softly and rolled his shoulders before exhaling as his wings shimmered into view. My mouth dropped open as I took in his wings, his beautiful glorious wings. “Gabriel’s wings were glorious. All shades of gold and forty feet across. I never saw any of the other Archangels’ wings; never had that kind of relationship with them. Balthazar’s wings felt like suede to the touch and were very unyielding. Their color was the finest magenta and so vibrant and rich that I could barely believe that he was not a Seraph…”

“Yours are amazing! They are really big and such a wonderful blue. I... the blue perfectly complements your eyes…” I blurted out, in awe.

He chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck as he said, “Um… well thanks… I… you might be a Seraph because your wings are already twenty feet across and I don’t think they are done growing.”

“Oh! Are there any signs of a second pair?” I asked, excited.

“Not that I am seeing,” Castiel replied.

I nodded and stretched my wings out before pulling them close to my body and turning to face him as a thought hit me. “Wait a second… earlier you were able to see my wings to clean them even though they weren’t fully corporeal… if there had been another angel there, would they have been able to see my wings too?” I asked with a shudder.

“No. When your wings are partially corporeal like they were earlier, only angels you trust can see your wings and even then, they can only see a shadow like impression of them,” he replied, a hand coming to rest on my shoulder in a reassuring manner.

“Oh, okay… good,” I replied with a smile. I glanced over at the clock before turning back to Cas and saying, “It is dinnertime… we should probably go find the brothers…” He nodded and we both shifted our wings back to being fully incorporeal before walking out of the motel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware Castiel gets a bit OOC in this chapter, just like Dean was last chapter... but I couldn't figure out how to work it out any other way. Plus it fits with my headcanon that after his stint as a human he understands some of the finer points of human interaction better, especially when it involved Sam and Dean, but just chooses to hide it most of the time because he doesn't want the brothers to treat him any differently.


End file.
